


Blaming You

by Averia



Series: It was Beauty... [2]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It just worked so greatly without you hating on me Talia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaming You

She had stayed to find her answers. After all it was a good excuse to look after her son without being bothered by his mentor. But she had not expected to end up in the sewers of Gotham with Richard, just because she had been dumb enough to save him from a collapsing building. She ignored the helpful hand that was raised to slow her decent and smiled in satisfaction when the stinking water sprinkled all over the cape.

“This is your fault.”

Grayson did not react visibly but she was sure he was rolling his eyes under that cowl of his. She had seen often enough how the younger man reacted to certain actions of her son to see right through him.

“I did not ask you to save me” he said, a slight annoyed edge to his voice that brought her far more satisfaction than she would have thought possible “But you are probably only here to end it yourself?” 

“While that would surely be a great experience, Grayson, I was merely trying to help the useless Batman Gotham sadly still needs as long as the father of my son is gone.”

Grayson looked back at her, his facial muscles tightening and she smirked at him. He turned away from her after a second, scrutinizing the different tunnels in front of them.

They started going down the third, the others seemingly ending in a dead-end or would show them out of town. Silence followed for a long time only interrupted when the soft waves met metal. She could feel water running down the inside of her boots and made a disdainful sound. It resounded more loudly through the small aisle than she had imagined. A glare upwards into the darkness did not confirm her suspicion but she was sure they were going downwards. Something did not feel right. Grayson seemingly caught up on her thoughts and flashed the light up.

If she had been a lesser person her mouth would have fallen open. The ceiling was at least four meters above them. This could not be the canal anymore.

“Catacombs” mumbled Grayson “Bruce mentioned them in the archive. He was never down here with any of us.”

Talia looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

“I thought you knew where we are going” she said sharply, turning fully around. This time Grayson made no attempt to hide his reaction and the sigh resounded even louder around them.

“They are parallel to the canal we used. He is probably above us” Grayson said, frowning. Head tilting to the side in thought. “Actually, I think we are in the right tunnel. The problem is that nothing is separating them anymore.”

“Someone broke through the canal?” she asked. It could be, the question was why and who? Grayson looked at her again and held out the flashlight.

“Can you climb on my back and try to shine up?”

Talia hesitated for a moment but then she took it out of his hands and climbed on his shoulders. Hands steadied her, winding around her ankles and she slowly raised her body to her full height and brought the light up.

“You were right” she mumbled “There are metal plates to steady the walls. Someone did this deliberately, any idea why?”

“I don’t know. I am not sure I want to. There is a reason why we are never down here. Not even Killer Croc has ever ventured into these parts” he hesitated but then spoke on “He once said that there were strange noises coming out of the darkness. I am not too keen on encountering them without knowing what I will have to deal with.”  

“You are so weak minded” she said clicking her tongue and shining the light further into the dark in front of them rather than up.

“It just worked so greatly without you hating on me Talia.”

Her lips twitched involuntarily and she jumped down again, more water flowing into her boots but also more water dropping onto Grayson and he nearly flailed through the power of her jump, his teeth cracking when they grinded together. This was childish but it felt incredibly good.  

“We should go back then, before my son begins to worry about you. I don’t need him blaming me should he find us.”

Grayson parted his lips but they turned into a hint of a smile before closing again and he shook his head.

“It would take pretty long. We should take the short way.”

Talia narrowed her eyes at the words that were nearly spoken sweetly.

“Short way?”

“Up” Grayson said, smile breaking out on his lips and then the hook sizzled up. She had not seen him draw it. A loud clang proved that it had embedded itself in stone. Grayson pulled at it a few times but it stayed and then he held his hand out. Talia bit her lips. She would find her way out even alone but she did not feel like saying no to a faster way upwards either. The sewers of Gotham were not a great place, much less now that the water in her boots was going up to her ankles. She had the desire to venture further into the catacombs but she would be not stupid enough to do it alone.

Grayson drew her closer when she finally reached out. She had not held onto someone for a long time. It felt much too intimidated when her fingers curled around the kevlar. She hated not being able to see the arm holding her near, the warm pressure on her back burning into her skin but when she finally felt stone under her feet she hesitated. It was just a second but enough to make her realise how much she had missed being accepted just like this.  

By the time she let go her glare had become even harder. Enjoying something as petty as human contact was idiotic.

“Thanks” Grayson said, redirecting her glare from his chest towards his face “For getting me out of there.”

Talia hated it.

“You are not Robin anymore. You are doing the saving, Grayson. I still remember how often they caught you. You were as much of a shame towards his legacy then, as you are now.”

Grayson sighed and there was a strange mix of frustration and anger in his voice when he spoke up.

“Do you always have to do this? If you disregarded Damian like that I am not surprised he wanted to stay with his father.”

“As if I would say such words to my son” she huffed back.

“Good. Then you at least did _something_ right” Grayson spat and turned, walking away. Talia did not disagree fast enough without having to scream after him and screaming was simply beneath her. She followed him in a respectful distance not wanting to start a conversation again. His words were itching under her skin. She had told Damian so often that he was not worth it should he not exceed her expectations.

When they finally escaped the sewers she took the helping hand to get out onto the street. She left without a further word when she briskly turned around to get away from him but she still heard his words.

“If you really love Damian you should start calling the manor.” 


End file.
